


Another Pretty Face

by hurtfulknife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: Nayeon’s used to imagining herself in healthy relationships with beautiful strangers she sees on the streets. Mina’s an interesting character who keeps showing up in her life from time to time. (non-tragic minayeon)





	Another Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> posted this over a year ago on aff (i'm gayshookt on there)
> 
> this is one of my favourite works i've written and i hope you enjoy it!

Nayeon never had the best memory but somehow, the conversation she had with a girl at the bookstore had stayed with her. Maybe it was how ridiculously pretty the girl was. Maybe it was how the girl’s voice, despite how soft, was very distinct. Maybe it was the spontaneity of the girl recommending her some books and poems to read. Whatever it was, Nayeon’s mind dwelled on the imagination of the “Pretty Bookstore Girl”. It wasn’t long before Nayeon pushed the thought of her to the back of her mind. She was probably just another girl she’d meet only once. It wasn’t foreign to her. Nayeon had always been the type to romanticise a fantasy with a pretty or handsome stranger she’d see on the streets, so it was easy to brush the thoughts off.

Weeks past and the Pretty Bookstore Girl was long forgotten and replaced by many beautiful strangers she’d encountered. She was constantly out and about, running to and from her countless part time jobs. Being a college dropout was hard on her. Her parents had disowned her when they found out about her decision to discontinue studying. They did not have it in themselves to accept the “failure” that she was. Of course, this wasn’t new to her as her parents had always been ambitious. She’d been expected to be a doctor or lawyer like her parents were. Nayeon had other plans. 

It took a lot for Nayeon to be honest with herself. First with her sexuality and then her ambitions in life. She had always been interested in writing and drawing. It was something she enjoyed in the rare occasion that is her free time. However, she had always pushed it to the back of her mind as a result of the pressure her parents had put on her.

Breaking free from the boundaries and expectations set by her overbearing parents was the start of finally being happy (or being herself). This meant the sudden independence and bankruptcy. For the first few months being free from her dictatorship, she spent it on her best friend Jeongyeon’s couch. Jeongyeon’s house was too crowded to have free bed space, considering that the girl would always have girls over. Over time, Nayeon could finally support herself financially with multiple part time jobs. She felt lonely at times, especially when she stayed over at Jeongyeon’s house but she would channel the negativity into writing and it made her happy. No matter the struggle, she thought it was worth it as long as she gets to do what she wanted. 

It was 2.26am at the convenience store when Nayeon heard the bell chime, signalling the arrival of a late night visitor. Nayeon looked up slightly from the book she had been reading for the past hour to glance at the stranger. She squinted her eyes slightly at the suspicious figure. The stranger had worn an oversized hoodie with the hood up, identification made impossible. Nayeon raised her eyebrows as she watched the stranger walk with a sway towards the aisle full of chocolate. The stranger sluggishly made their way to the counter after grabbing 3 chocolate bars. 

“A pack of cigarettes,” the stranger said with their hoarse voice as they dropped the bars on the counter.

Nayeon frowned at the rowdy stranger before clearing her throat, “ID, and I’m gonna need you to put your hood down.”

The stranger heavily sighed and pulled their wallet out to show their ID before pulling down their hood. A sharp inhalation escaped Nayeon’s mouth as she saw the stranger’s face.

It wasn’t easy for Nayeon to remember people but she was sure that this was the Pretty Bookstore Girl. The short conversation they had about a book - the book she bought and was currently reading - was somehow a random fragment of memory she had in her head. What was even more surprising was that the girl had a fresh cut on her eyebrow. She handed Nayeon her card, keeping her head down.

“Myoui Mina?” Nayeon whispered to herself.

Of course Mina would have heard that. It was dead silent at this time of the night. Mina quickly averted her eyes to look at Nayeon’s face. 

“You’re pretty,” Mina slurred out, making Nayeon visibly jump.

Nayeon blushed as she looked at the girl who could barely keep her eyes open. 

“T- Thanks. I- I’ll ring these up for you, Mina,” Nayeon blushed harder at how she was blushing. 

Mina had a slight smile as she handed her card to pay for her cravings. She silently watched Nayeon and was slowly sobering up. 

“Thanks, Nayeon,” Mina smirked as she took the bad of her recent purchase from Nayeon.

Nayeon awkwardly smiled and gave finger guns, “It was a pleasure.”

Nayeon facepalmed herself as she saw Mina giggle before turning around to leave the store. This is why you’re single, Nayeon thought to herself as she shook her head in disappointment. Nayeon sighed as she brushed the incident off once again. Another embarrassing incident, another stranger. Just a norm in her everyday life. She chuckled at herself before focusing on the book she had left on the counter. At least you know the pretty girl’s name now, she thought to herself before pushing the thoughts of Mina to the back of her mind once again.

Weeks after, Nayeon was working at the café near her apartment when she saw her again. 3.43pm wasn’t a time where there would be many customers so it surprised her when she looked up to see a group of people walk in. Tall men dressed in suits walked in, making Nayeon raise her eyebrows at the sudden arrival of a crowd. She watched as they started noisily adjusting the tables and chairs to sit the 10 men together. An empty chair was dragged to the end of the table awaiting the arrival of someone. 

Nayeon looked away and started to arrange the ingredients in the cabinets. Interrupted by a sudden cough near her, she glanced at the customer. Surprise was an understatement when she saw Mina standing there. Nayeon quickly closed the cabinets, accidentally slamming them shut and making the two jump at the sudden loudness in the calm café. 

“I’d like 1 iced americano, 5 hot cappuccinos and 5 hot frappes,” Mina ordered with a indifferent expression.

“Alright, miss,” Nayeon keyed in the order as Mina quickly got her card out to pay.

Nayeon quickly made the drinks after Mina had paid. Less than ten minutes later, their drinks were made with ease and Nayeon rang them up.

Mina headed over to grab the tray and looked at Nayeon’s nametag as she did so. “Thank you, Nayeon,” Mina’s lips curved up into a slight smile before she walked away to put the drinks down.

Nayeon watched as Mina put the tray down and distribute the drinks before sitting down at the edge of the table with the iced americano at hand. Mina seemed to be someone of authority as the men had their backs straightened and diverted all their attention on Mina. Nayeon was intrigued. Whenever she had an encounter with Mina, Mina would take on a different persona. A cute book enthusiast, a roughed up woman with 2am cravings and an elegant businesswoman(?). 

Half an hour passed and the group left with Mina. Nayeon once again pushed Mina to the back of her mind. She’s just another stranger, Nayeon shook her head as she washed the cups. 

Nayeon didn’t expect to meet Mina again, but she definitely didn’t expect to be see Mina naked. She was once again working, as a pizza deliveryman this time. She had recognised the location she’d been asked to deliver two large cheese pizzas. It was where the pricy apartments were at. Arriving at the door of her next delivery was a hassle considering the amount of security she had to go through. Ringing the doorbell, she patiently waited with the two boxes of pizza. She heard a loud thud before the door abruptly open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a naked body. She blinked rapidly trying to decipher if this was a dream. She didn’t dare look at the woman’s eyes - or couldn’t take her eyes off the woman’s body - as her face heated up. 

“17.20,” Nayeon squeaked out and pushed to pizza boxes to the woman. 

The woman grabbed the boxes and walked away to put them down and grab some money. Nayeon could only watch the woman’s back as she walked away. Her face heated up even more when she saw the woman’s face.

“Why are you so red?” Mina asked as she handed her the exact amount of cash.

“Uh, y- you’re naked,” Nayeon looked away.

Mina gasped and apologised profusely, covering her body with the door.

“I- I’m sorry, Nayeon,” Mina said before slamming the door shut in a hurry.

Now that was an experience Nayeon couldn’t forget. The interesting woman had answered the door fully naked. She wasn’t one to question people’s choices as it was definitely their own life and decisions but she was very curious as to what made Mina answer the door in that condition. Nayeon had walked away to her motorcycle with a slight blush on her face.

Quickly signing out at the locker room of the pizza place, she glanced at herself in the mirror. That was odd. Mina had mentioned her name while she was apologising, but she didn’t have a nametag. How did Mina remember her name? Nayeon’s mind was quickly distracted when her phone rang to signal that she had to rush to the convenience store for her shift.

Midnight was usually the time the flow of customers slow down so Nayeon would whip out her book by then and start to read. 1.13am, the chime interrupted the tranquility in the store causing Nayeon to look up from her book. The person with the oversized hoodie swiftly made her way to get 3 chocolate bars and walked to the counter. Nayeon put her book down and scanned the bars of chocolate.

“N- Nayeon?” 

Nayeon looked up and blushed profusely at the sight of Mina’s face. She couldn’t help but think of Mina’s naked body. 

“Hi,” Nayeon tried to play it off like as if she’d forgotten the incident from the afternoon.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?” Mina smiled sheepishly.

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows at the question. Was she really asking me out?, Nayeon thought to herself.

“Oh, so you’re not gonna give a girl a chance to date you?” Mina pouted. “You’ve already seen me naked. I can’t believe this. This is so embarrassing,” Mina rambled on.

“Mina,” Nayeon started making Mina stop talking. 

Mina looked at her expectantly with a slight blush.

“I’m like so gay, of course I’ll go out with an interesting beautiful girl like you,” Nayeon laughed.

“What’s so interesting about me?” 

Nayeon smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “If you don’t think you’re interesting, then why would you think I’d be interested in going out with you?”

Mina smiled amusedly at Nayeon, “Give me your number.”

“Who are you to demand for my number just like that?” Nayeon rested her chin on her hand.

“I’m your future girlfriend, sweetheart,” Mina smirked.

“You sure do have a lot of confidence. Guess you don’t need my number if you’re that confident,” Nayeon teased.

“Challenge accepted,” Mina smirked as she took the chocolate and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback :D


End file.
